Double Date?
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: Roxas is too shy to talk to Namine, Namine starts blushing when she looks at Roxas for more then a few seconds...but can Sora and Kairi break the ice with a double date? Find out. [Kaiora&Roxamine] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Double Date?**

_**A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate**

**-Chapter 1: The Plan-**

I'm sitting on a bench when it happens. She smiles at me. Namine, yeah, that's right, the girl I've been crushing on for GOD knows how long. Her blonde hair slides through the air, her eyes glowing. Wait…is she really looking at me.

'_Oh crap she's going to talk to me? What do I do? What do I do?'_ the thoughts swirl through my head like a crazed tornado. God I wish that Sora was here, he'd know what to do.

And magically, just like that, my spiky haired, optimistic brunette of a cousin is beside me. "Hey Roxas, what're you doing?"

"Um…um…admiring the view of…"

"What view?"

"The one of the uh…wall…" I'm such an idiot. I mean if I can't even think of something intelligent to say to my own flesh and blood then what am I going to do when Namine' actually notices me?

Sora stares where I stare, then grins his signature cheesy smile. "Right…" he laughs, "the wall."

"It's the truth!"

"Oh, and I guess it doesn't matter that NAMINE' is in front of that wall?" he asks loudly, laughing his head off the whole time.

"Dude, shut up!" I whack him in the head with one fist.

"Ow!" Sora falls off of his seat, hitting the ground with a thump.

Wow, he made a real crash that time.

"You know," Sora murmurs, rubbing a newly made bump on his head, "if you're gonna hit me every time you have girl trouble, then we'll have some problems. I mean, you're always staring at her."

"Like you always stare at Kairi?"

"Yeah, but me and her are dating. Besides, don't get depressed, she was going to come over here…but then she just changed her mind and turned."

"True…wait…she was GOING to come over?" I ask, bewildered, I redirecting my attention to Namine' then to Sora, then back to Namine'. She's no longer looking at me.

She's so beautiful. It's amazing how her hair is like sun light, bright and amazing, it's captivating how her form perfectly fits her clothes. She's just…perfect.

"Dude!" I turn back to Sora, with a dazed expression on my face.

"Um…what?"

"You're doing it again."

**-Sora-**

My cousin Roxas turns back to me, "Um…what?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Someone's in denial.

"Staring at—never mind, I'm clearly not getting my point across."

"You have a point?" He asks; his voice layered with that tone that he has when he's thinking about a girl. That voice that tells me that he couldn't care less about what I'm saying, all he cares about is Namine'.

"Yes and—"I stop, an idea forming in my head.

"What…" before he can finish his question I'm gone.

"I'll be right back!" I yell to him, before dashing towards the other side of the school. It's the end of the day, the time when everyone is getting in their cars, or being picked up by others.

'_Where is she…?'_

I finally come upon her, my red headed beauty, stepping into Olette's car. Kairi is an amazing girl; let's just get that part across right now. She's nice, funny and smart, and we've been friends since we were kids. Not to mention she looks great in miniskirts.

Hey she's my girlfriend; I'm aloud to have thoughts. You should see what happens when she actually DOES wear miniskirts.

"Hey Kairi!" I shout.

She turns around, "I'm right here you know."

"I have an idea, Ithinkweshouldgoonadoubledatewithroxasandnaminebecauseroxasistoshytoasknamineoutsoithinkwecanmakeiteasierforhimifewejushaveadoubledatewiththem!" I say, all in the space of a couple seconds.

"Repeat, but slower this time," Kairi says, I have a tendency to talk too fast if you haven't all ready noticed.

"I think that we should go on a double date with Roxas and Namine' because Roxas is to shy to ask Namine out, so I think we can make it easier for him if we just have a double date with them," it takes all my strength to talk that slow.

"Roxas likes Namine'?"

"Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Kairi squeals.

"Aw…" I say, falling on my back from the force of the strange scream.

"Namine' likes him too! She's been to shy to ask him though."

"REALLY?"

We both stare at each other, a sly grin that screams "deviousness" crosses Kairi's face, a huge grin on mine. A plan forms.

**-A couple seconds of scheming later…-**

"Okay, I'll ask Namine' if she wants to go, I'll tell her it's just us…when you guys show up we'll just say it was an accident. Just make sure Roxas is at your house, so that you guys can get there when we get there."

"Yes sir!" I salute her.

"You're so cute—"Olette honks her horn impatiently.

"We should invite Hayner and Olette too!"

Before I can answer, Kairi jumps into Olette's car and they drive away. As I watch her go she shouts, "Stick to the plan!"

This is going to be a very interesting night.

**-Roxas-**

In five minutes Sora is back, and he's begging me to go to his house. Well…I don't have anything better to do…

TO BE CONTINUED

**A\N well…how was the First Chapter? This is my first ever fan fiction attempt. Please, no flames. I know it's bad. Just tell me how I can improve, not how bad it is. Thanks. Anyway, till chap. 2. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cell Phones

**-Chapter 2: Cell Phones-**

"You know that guy Roxas?" uh oh.

"Yes—"

"And you probably know how cute he is," of course I do, "and how nice a guy he is…" okay so I've never talked to him before. It takes me a while to get used to new people. That's why my only friend when I first moved to The Destiny Islands was Kairi, because we'd lived in Twilight Town for most of our lives and been child hood friends. Well, we had been, than she moved to the Islands. A couple years later I followed suit.

"Yes…"

"You like him don't you, Namine?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an open book," Kairi twists a lock of her flaming red hair around her finger. I wish my hair looked that good…instead of this 'practically old lady white' blonde.

"When did you meet Roxas?" I ask, changing the path of conversation.

Kairi looks a little put off; obviously she wanted to further explore my crush on Roxas. I never told her before, but she knew that I knew that she probably knew.

How did she know?

Well maybe it was the way I'd stare at Roxas for five seconds, blush, than look away. Maybe it was all those times that I thought about going over to talk to him, only to turn away before he noticed me. Maybe it was how I once drew a picture of us kissing.

Yes, that was it, the picture thing.

"He's related to Sora," Kairi finally responds, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"He is?" it should have dawned on me sooner…after all, they look a lot alike. They probably act alike too.

"Are Sora and Roxas the same?"

"About as the same as you and me," she says, laughing, "in fact, I look kind of like you, minus the hair. Roxas looks kind of like Sora, minus the hair. Sora and Roxas have completely different personalities, just like us.

"How is Roxas' personality different from Sora's?"

"Sora is loud, care free, and rushes things. Roxas is quiet, a deep thinker, and takes his time on stuff."

"He sounds—"

"Just like you?"

"N—"I think about it for a moment, "Yes…"

"You know he likes you right?" Kairi asks, sipping on her soda as if what she just said is the most normal thing in the world.

"**WHAT**?" I very nearly scream.

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!**" cue rage mode…

"**I TELL _YOU _EVERY THING, BUT NO, YOU KEEP THIS BIG SECRET FROM ME FOR GOD KNOWS WHY…**" Kairi knows not to interrupt me when I'm like this. I'm usually pretty quiet, but when I get mad, I go CRAZY.

For a long, long time I rant about nothing in particular. About ten minutes later I lapse into a little thing called self pity, falling on my butt.

"I'm sorry, I just found out today."

"Did Roxas tell you…?" I ask quietly. That would be depressing; my crush telling my FRIEND that he likes me. It's just SAD.

"No, Sora did. They were doing that male bonding thing, and I think that Roxas was staring at you with his 'loving look'."

He has a loving look…and he was directing it at me…

"Are you sure Sora wasn't lying?"

"Pa-leez, like I would ever have a boyfriend who lies. If I wanted that I would've dated Axel."

I laugh, I guess this means that I should actually talk to Roxas now. I'll start…tomorrow.

Okay fine, I'll start now.

"Hey, do you know Roxas' number?"

"Yeah, but he's not home," Kari says, taking another sip of her drink, "he's at Sora's house."

"Oh…"I obviously sound disappointed, because Kairi suggests calling Sora's.

"What…no, we can't!" but before I can stop her she has the phone in her hand and dials away.

"Yeah, hi Sora…can I speak to Roxas?"

**-Roxas-**

I'm at Sora's house, eating pop corn while we watch _Underworld_. Why? Because Sora has the hots for Kate Beckinsale (A/N she plays Saline in the movie).

"You should ask Namine' out," Sora says for the tenth time in a row.

I slam the bowl down, making a geyser of popcorn splash across the carpet.

"Damn it Sora! I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"Because you like her," he says.

"Yes, I do like her…but…it's complicated."

"Then explain—"

He's interrupted by a song playing, '_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness…and I could have stayed up, with you, all night, had I known how to save a—'_Sora presses pause on the movie then answers the phone, interrupting his ring tone.

"Hello?"

There's a couple seconds of silence before; "Yeah, he's right here."

He turns to me, "Kairi wants to talk to you."

I take the phone, suspicious of the smug grin he has on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, want to talk to Namine', of course you do, here she is," with that I can hear the muffled sounds of Kairi passing the phone to Namine'.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM THAT I WAS HERE?" I can hear Namine's voice in the back ground, I've never heard seen (or heard) Namine' mad before.

"H-hey Roxas?" she finally answers the phone, she sounds nervous.

"Hi Namine'" I use my strongest, most friendly voice. This is going to be difficult, I'll have to analyze everything she says; I can't afford to say something stupid.

"So um…what're you doing?"

"I'm watching _Underworld _with Sora."

"Oh, Kairi just told me that you two were related."

'_Darn…what if she hates Sora? What if she thinks I'm just as bad as him? Not that Sora's bad. But he can be a bit pushy…Okay…have to try not to sound like Sora.'_

"Yeah, we're cousins," oh crap, she knew that all ready, "we've been hanging out since I moved here…"

"Where'd you used to live?"

"Twilight town, it was awesome, they had this sea salt ice cream and it was…"

"Sour yet blissfully sweet?" she interrupts.

"Yeah, it was incredible. Wait, how did you know?"

"I used to live there too, I moved to the islands last year."

"So did I! Where did you go to school in Twilight town?"

"Sunlit High (A/N Couldn't think of a better name…), I had a lot of friends there."

"I went to Sunset High (A/N my creativity has just about dried up), I used to have a lot of friends too."

"That's great…so…um…can we talk at school next week? I mean, I always see you but I never get a chance to talk."

Wow, it's like I'm finally getting that long awaited invitation to talk to her. Not that I needed one but…this is a bit more encouraging.

Okay, have to play it cool, don't get too excited.

"Of course…uh, Sora's getting kind of bored of watching the pause screen, talk to you on Monday?"

"Yeah," I can hear a smile behind Namine's quiet voice, "of course."

She hangs up, I hang up.

"So…how'd it go?" Sora asks.

"I get to talk to her on Monday…" I say, dumbfounded.

"Really, that's great Rox!" he makes me stand up, "Well, do a happy dance."

I start to protest, but then I think better of it. And, to both mine and Sora's amazement, I do an Irish jig.

**-Namine'-**

I begin to dance around in circles, doing quick spins, back and fourth.

"What happened?" Kairi stands up; I grab her hands and spin her with me.

"We're gonna talk on Monday, we're gonna talk on Monday, we're gonna talk on Monday, we're gonna talk on Monday…"

"That's…great…Namine'…now…stop…spinning me!"

I stop, "Sorry," I blush, "I can't wait till Monday!"

"You might get to talk to him sooner…" Kairi murmurs.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" she grins slyly, and I'm instantly filled with dread. Something's going on…

**A\N Oh how, that was a hard chapter, I had to make it so that there was something more she could like about Roxas then just his looks, finally I made it so that they had both lived in Twilight Town at the same time, but never seen each other because they went to separate high schools. All in all I think I'm doing well with this, for my first fan fiction anyway. But since this is only the second chapter…well…we'll see.**

**Thanks for those people that reviewed. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date pt 1 awkward hell

**-Chapter 3: The Date (pt. 1 awkward hell)-**

"Hey Rox, wanna go somewhere with me?" Sora asks with a little too much enthusiasm. He's being optimistic, that's always a bad sign.

"No, I don't."

"C'mon dude, how are you going to live a life if you're always sitting around watching _Underworld _all the time?"

"You're the one who wanted to watch it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"We need to go somewhere, okay?" he grabs the back of my shirt and hurls me to my feet. Damn, the kid's strong.

Before I can protest again, he practically drags me to his car.

"Sora!" he doesn't answer, he just drives.

"Sore uh," I say, pronouncing the syllables of his name like separate words.

No response, he just goes faster.

"Damn it Sora! Are you going to talk to me?"

He sighs, "What?"

"Where are we going?"

"To eat, duh. If you're as hungry as I am, then it's probably obvious," he pats his stomach, and almost on cue, mine starts rumbling.

"I am kind of hungry…" I admit.

"Exactly," he nods, using his cheesy grin.

I start to say something else but he turns up the radio, and communication becomes impossible.

**-Namine'-**

"Why are we here?" I ask Kairi, eyeing the surrounding restaurant known to all Destiny Islanders as the "The Gummi Ship" (god knows why they named it THAT).

"Because we're going to eat and…" she trails off.

"And what?" I demand.

"And we're…meeting someone," she admits.

My heart skips a beat, my throat tightens and I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I all ready know who we're meeting, I all ready know what Kairi's planning. But, of course, I still have to ask.

"Who?"

She looks up at me, her wide blue eyes peering through me. "Roxas and Sora."

My heart skips four beats then, even though I saw it coming from a mile away, I can all ready tell that this was planned.

I know that this is it.

I'm finally going to talk to Roxas, to really talk to him. I'm getting the chance to peer into his eyes, observe his voice, his muscles…everything that makes Roxas…Roxas.

As all of these revelations slip through my head, I hear a sound, the sound of a ringing bell. It signals that someone is entering the restaurant…which means—

"Namine'?" the voice is one part soft, two parts timid, and entirely hopeful. I know who it is almost immediately.

I look up from my soda, and gaze at Roxas. He's wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a T shirt, all I wore was a tiny white dress that Kairi insisted that I change into. She said it made me look 'hot' which is flattering, but still kind of creepy. Now her true intentions for making me wear it are clear, to impress Roxas.

"H-hello…"

"Hi Sora!" Kairi says cheerfully as her boy friend sits beside her on the other side of the booth.

Roxas looks at Sora, a question in his eyes. "C'mon Rox, sit down."

Rox? Cute nickname.

Roxas glares at Sora before easing himself down, very carefully, beside me. I turn to him as he finally settles down and use my best smile. He grins back, not Sora's cheesy grin, but a better, more sincere look of happiness.

As I stare at him I begin to notice all these little things, small, but important things. How his eyes are a bright blue, like two stars. I feel the aura that vibrates all around his body, the intense presence that allows him to think and feel differently then others. He's different…not like anyone I've ever met. How is can he do this? How can he make me fall for him even more with just one look…

"Hello, hello…can I get either of you anything?" I look away from Roxas and notice Kairi, Sora and a waitress all staring at us. The waitress looks impatient, like she's been waiting for us to pay attention to her for a while.

"Um…Chilly Cheese Fries please…" I answer uncertainly.

"Same here," Roxas murmurs, looking down at his plate, breaking the powerful glance that we shared.

The waitress smiles in a relieved kind of way, "I'll get right on it."

The woman departs, and all is silent.

No one's speaking; not Roxas, not Kairi, not even 'talk your head off' Sora. I sigh, embracing myself for the awkward hell that's destined to follow.

**-Sora-**

'_Are they going to talk?' _I ask myself, staring at Roxas and Namine. I turn to Kairi, _'are we going to talk?'_

"So…I hear the burgers at this place are really good…" I start, pulling on a grin, "and the soda too, I mean it's just so hard to find quality soda these days…"

I'm interrupted from my potential rant by Namine', "Isn't Soda the same everywhere?"

There's a small silence before Kairi speaks up, "Yeah, it is."

"But some places could be better then others…like if this place made their ice from blood…then I guess the soda would taste bad if you put ice. But if they made it out of water, it would be okay wouldn't it. So technically, soda isn't ALWAYS the same," Roxas says, looking up from the table and smiling.

YAY, progress!

"Okay, who the hell would make their ice out of blood?" Kairi asks.

"Our school's cafeteria," Namine' cuts in.

We all laugh at that.

"But really, I mean, there's such a think as health inspectors, any restaurant that made their ice out of blood would be shut down."

"Unless the place was rich, and they paid the health inspectors enough money to turn a blind eye. Or maybe the place OWNS the health inspectors," I retort.

"Wow…talk about a conspiracy theory…" Roxas rolls his eyes at me.

"What? It could happen!"

"Maybe in an alternate universe," the other three say, all at the same time.

Wow. Looks like I'm cornered.

Suddenly the waitress appears again, looking even more gorgeous then before; with those long, movie star legs and that soft chocolate complexion.

"Here's your food," she says shortly. She puts the plates down, and leaves.

"Someone's in a bad mood…" it isn't until I say that that I notice no one is talking again.

'_Great,' _I think to myself, _'back to square one.'_

**A/N I'm ending that chapter here for now. It doesn't seam that I can make it go on without making it some what confusing. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Date pt 2 the movie

**-Chapter 4: The Date (pt. 2 "The Movie")-**

'_I'm going to kill you Sora,' _that was my first thought when I sat down beside Namine'. To be honest I was scared for my life when I first saw her. She was as pale as ever with that beautiful golden hair and huge blue eyes.

But when the Sora brought the awkwardness down it actually turned out decent. We had a decent conversation at least. But then it got awkward again…

But that's when Namine' and I started talking, we held up a conversation, and so did Sora and Kairi. Now we're in Sora's car, we left Kairi's at "The Gummi Ship". Namine is in the back seat with me, while Sora and Kairi are flirting in the front.

"Hey…Roxas…?" Namine' speaks up, finally breaking the tender silence that was between us.

"Yeah?" I turn back to her, hoping that she's not going to tell me I'm a creep or something.

"Sora and Kairi…they planned this."

"Yeah. They want to make us a couple."

"Could we be?" she asks, blushing.

"Yes, and I…want to be…" I smile uneasily, feeling nervous and corny. I can all ready feel the blush crawling up my neck.

"Really? You really like me?"

I answer without hesitation; "Yes!"

"I like you too…" she slips her hand into mine. The biggest smile I've ever smiled explodes across my face.

"WE'RE HERE!" Sora bellows, breaking the moment.

'_Damn it Sora…'_

"Where are we?" Namine' asks.

"THE MOVIES!" Kairi and Sora chorus together at the same time.

"Wait a minute…" I know what Sora's plan is now. He wants me to use 'The Move' on Namine' while we watch the movie. He wants me to get cozy with the beautiful blonde! And strangely…I have no problem with that.

Namine opens her car door and begins to walk towards the theater. I follow her, grabbing her hand as I catch up.

She smiles at me, making my heart beat faster. I tighten my grip on her small fingers.

Sora preordered the tickets. Wow, they really thought this date through. I mean, with the food they got Namine' and I to loosen up, and with the movie they'll get us all cozy. Kairi really though this through (Sora had no part in it except getting me here…he has no attention span after all.

We enter the movie theater, Sora and Kairi all ready flirting up a storm.

It takes us a while to get popcorn, soda, and candy.

"C'mon Roxas, give me some!" Sora tries to steal the sour gummy worms from my hand.

"NO! You know what happens when you have sugar. Or have you forgotten the great gum fiasco of 2002?"

"That was FOUR years ago! I'm way more mature now! I can take sugar!"

"That's like giving an alcoholic a hundred year old Brandy. It's just NOT a good idea," Kairi says.

I elbow Sora, then run towards our seat, quickly sitting between Kairi and Namine' so that Sora can't reach my candy.

Sora pouts on the other side of Kairi, but quickly starts laughing loudly at the romantic comedy. Namine' laughs too, except less loudly. Kairi starts to get bored pretty soon, and contents herself with flirting with Sora, and teasing him with her body.

She starts with making fun of his laugh…then she starts to rub his shoulder. This gets Sora's attention, making him turn to her with a smile. Five minutes later they're making out. Two minutes later they break apart. Rinse, and repeat.

I sigh, getting bored with both the movie, and Kairi and Sora's display of public sexiness.

Namine' is absorbed in the movie by now, a tear going down her face as the lead character has her heart broken. I pretended to yawn, using the age old trick.

"_NO CEDRIC! I cannot marry you!"_ the movie chimes in, _"For your destiny is not for me!"_

Namine' starts to cry harder.

My arm stretches, sliding over her shoulders, and finally resting at the end.

She looks up and smiles, before leaning into my chest. I suppress the urge to do a quick victory dance.

**-Namine'-**

We leave the movie as the credits start rolling; all of the others are making fun of the terrible soap opera taste of the whole thing. I liked it though.

"It wasn't that bad!" I finally speak up.

"Yes it was," Sora says, "I paid attention up until they showed they went to that club…"

"You mean when Kairi started seducing you?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah…it was fun though; my little Sora is so horny!"

We all start laughing.

"Now back to the movie, it was so emotional…" I say.

"I kind of…hated it," Roxas says.

"Well fine," I say, folding my arms; "be that way. I loved it!"

Roxas laughs, "Would it make you feel better if I drove you home?"

Sora and Kairi stop in their tracks, complete shock on their face. Clearly Roxas has never been the type to make a move that big or obvious.

"I'd love that," I give him a smile and grab his hand.

"Sora and Kairi will have to drive us to the Gummi ship, so that they can hitch a ride in Kairi's car."

Sora's the first to recover.

"Okay, let's go!"

With that we jump into his car and drive away, towards the Gummi Ship.

**A/N the movie isn't real, just so you know, it's just to make fun of chick flicks. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Only two chapters left, I'm going to make this short. There will be a sequel though. And a couple new characters will appear in the next chapter, and most of them won't be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Xemnas

**-Chapter 5: Xemnas-**

Sora and Kairi are all smiles as they step into their other car, leaving us behind. Namine' and I are holding hands, not blushing anymore.

"Have fun with him Namine'!" Sora yells as the pink convertible drives away. "And don't wreck my car!" then there's silence.

"Wow…" Namine' blinks a few times; "I can't believe it… they're plan actually worked! Kairi's a genius…"

I nod, "Beneath that fiery red hair and tiny mini-skirted body is a criminal mastermind, who knew." Namine' laughs at that. She has a cute laugh…a REALLY cute laugh.

"Wow…it's going to be dark soon…" Namine' says, her voice changing back to that quiet nature. "You think we should go home?"

"Um…I kind of…um…wanna show you something…"

"Really?" she asks, curious.

"Yeah…it's this really cool place I found."

She stares at me for a moment, before getting into the car, and giving me the "okay" signal.

I smile at her, showing her my delight.

**-Namine'-**

'_Now I will tell you what I've done for you'_

'_50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom'_

The song plays through Roxas' radio, blaring into my head. It's Going Under by Evanescence.

'_I'm dying again...'_

I actually like this song, as dark and gothic as it may be. Despite my pale blondeness I've never liked bright and cheery music.

'_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under'_

"We're almost here…" Roxas murmurs, his eyes staring onto the road. I look up from the radio clock and notice the outside air. We're driving up a sort of hill…in moments we pull on top of a narrow cliff.

We jump out of the car, before sitting down on the cliffs edge, our feet dangling over the water. Normally I'd be afraid of falling…but the sight before me…it takes away all of that.

This is what Roxas wanted me to see…the famous Destiny Island sunset. The sky has become a mass of pink and blood red light, as if it's on fire.

In the distance is the silver moon, growing in strength as the sun weakens, as the sun bleeds.

Wow, I just had contact with my inner poet. Rarely does that happen.

"It's beautiful…" I gasp.

"Just like you…" Roxas whispers, and then he turns to me, and I turn to him. The gap between us closes almost immediately, his lips touch mine, the world around us melts away. Before I know it there's nothing but out lips, and the fire that's growing between us.

Something awakens within me, a beast that's nothing but urges. It cries out for Roxas, it cries for love, for kissing and even sex.

The beast makes me grab Roxas by the shirt, and press my weight down upon him. Before we know it I'm on top of him, my tongue burrowing deep into his mouth, or passion cementing me in happiness.

**-Roxas-**

She breaks the kiss, falling on her back beside me. "N-namine'" I gasp.

"Y-yes…?"

"Y-you're a great kisser…"

"Thanks," she turns her head and smiles at me.

"Should we go?" I ask, as the darkness settles all around us.

"Yeah…" I sit up and help Namine' to her feat.

"Well, well…what have we here?" the voice is sharp, causing me to stop in my tracks. I recognize it.

"Xemnas…what are you doing here?"

I turn to see a silver haired teen, his eyes cold and loathing. Eleven other people surround him.

"I'm visiting Dad, along with the rest of my Organization."

The other teens are silent, all of them dawning black coats.

"Mr. Wise? I thought you weren't speaking to him."

"Well, it's not for him; I'm only here to see my dear old brother, Xehanort."

"Who are they?" Namine' whispers the question.

I start to answer but one of the "Organization" members beat me to it. She steps fourth, removing the hood that previously covered her face; she's pale, with slightly blonde hair, almost like Namine's. "We're old friends, after all, Roxas used to be in our group…along with _Axel_."

"Quiet yourself Larxene. We don't want to scare them…" Xemnas whispers. "After all, we want them back don't we?"

"Wait…I…remember you…" Namine' whispers; searching her mind. "You tried to…kidnap me!"

"WHAT?" I ask turning to Namine', she has a scared look on her face.

**-Namine'- **

It all clicks into place as Xemnas stares at me with that same cold hearted gaze. "You wanted me to be your girlfriend; back in twilight town…when I said no…you tried to kidnap me."

Roxas clenches his teeth in anger, he takes steps towards Xemnas. I can see the rage rising in him, even though I'm the one who should be mad.

"I should call the police on you…" I warn.

"The police? Please, my father is Ansem Wise, (A\N this name is derived from 'Ansem the Wise'. I changed it so that Wise is actually his last name, and Ansem is his first) the richest man from here to Radiant Garden. Any charges you file will be brushed aside," Xemnas smirks, his sickening smile making me want to scream.

"He's right," a new voice joins all of the old ones. I turn to see another black coated dude, but this one doesn't have his hood down. I can see flame red hair, sticking in ever direction.

"Axel," Roxas says; relief is clear in his voice.

"Hey!" the red head slaps Roxas on the back, "man, where've you been?"

"On a date…until they interrupted."

Axel turns to Xemnas and his group, "Get the hell out of here, I have a rich dad too! Don't make me call him, and the cops!"

Xemnas narrows his eyes, before turning and walking away, the rest of the Organization following suit.

"Thanks, that could've turned ugly," Roxas says, turning back to the red head.

"No problem, just stay away from Xemnas for now on. Understand? STAY AWAY FROM XEMNAS got it memorized?"

"Thanks for helping Axel, and we'll make sure to _memorize it_," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hey Namine', long time no see."

"You two know each other?" Roxas asks, confused.

"Yeah, he used to baby sit me when I was ten…"

"I have to go," Axel interrupts, "I just moved here, and my parents want some help with the moving boxes. I'm not allowed to set anything on fire until we finish unpacking."

"Good luck with that," Roxas waves as Axel runs down and away from the cliff.

"So…want to go home?"

"Yeah, but I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Is Axel Pyrophycotic?"

**A/N Well, there's chapter five, chapter six will be the last of this story, but I'll probably make a sequel to this, in which you'll see more of Xemnas and his nasty friends. **


	6. Epilogue: The Park

**-Epilogue: The Park-**

This is the life.

I'm in the park, my head resting on Kairi's lap. She's playing with my hair absentmindedly, twisting in around her fingers, occasionally running her hands through it.

It feels good.

"Do you think they're going to come?" she asks, breaking the pleasant silence.

"I'll answer that if you give me another grape…" I glance up into her sea blue eyes. I hope that my puppy dog stare still has the same affect…

"Sora…" she sighs, but drops a grape from her bag and into my mouth anyway, "you're such a bum."

"Yep, and proud of it. I know they'll be here," I reply, answering her question from before. Roxas and Namine' are supposed to meet us for a picnic today (Kairi's idea). The whole point of it is to find out if our plan worked.

"What if they canceled…?"

"They didn't. Gosh Kairi, you worry too much."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's a price you have to pay for quality make out sessions."

"Yeah, and you have to pay the price of my enthusiasm."

"Yeah…_and_ you're a morning person."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's annoying…"

"It is not—"HEY GUYS!" someone yells, startling me and Kairi from our argument. I turn to see Roxas and Namine' running towards us, hands clasped, eyes shining with joy. "Roxas…Roxas…LOOK OUT!" Namine' screams as Roxas trips over a root and they both roll down the hill in out direction, laughing all the way.

They finally stop in front of us, with Namine' on top of Roxas.

**-Roxas-**

I look up at Namine', beautiful blue eyes staring down at me. We stare at each other for a moment, before falling into a kiss.

That (of course) is when Sora interrupts, "C'mon guys…didn't we come here to eat?"

Namine disconnects herself from my lips, "Oh THAT'S right." I feel an immense urge to weld myself to her again, but resist as she climbs off of me.

"So…you guys are like, the new happy couple?" Kairi asks, dying for the latest gossip.

"Definitely," Namine' and I answer at exactly the same time.

There's a short silence, then Kairi and Sora start laughing, REALLY LAUGHING. Sora is rolling around on the ground and Kairi is holding her stomach.

"It worked!" Kairi says, grabbing Sora's arms and doing a little happy dance. This 'dance' mainly consists of spinning around in nauseating circles, while chanting 'we did it, we did it, we did it, did it, did it.'

"We made you guys fall in love!" Sora says, spinning Kairi some more.

"And it was so easy—"Kairi breaks off with a choke, a ham sandwich slides off of her face, leaving a trail of mustard.

"Who did that?" Kairi asks, her face turning red.

Namine' raises her hand, "Somebody had to do it; you _were_ getting annoying after all."

Namine' and I start to laugh.

Sora turns to me and glares; my only response to this is throwing a mountain of grapes at him that are lying around at his face.

"Now you're going to get it!" he grabs a soda, opens it, and squirts its inner liquid at me.

The soda makes a stain on my shirt; it slowly grows into a large spot.

"Now YOU'RE going to get it!" I grab one of those ham sandwiches and toss it at him. He dodges it and poses to throw—

"Who's that?" Kairi asks, pointing.

"Who?" Sora, Namine' and I all look to where she's pointing.

The person I see makes my teeth clench together, my eyes widen, and anger seep through me, "_Xemnas_…"

The silver haired, black hooded teen is sitting at a table with one of his organization members—Larxene, I realize—he winks up at me, before leaving with his companion.

But for a moment, none of that matters.

Why? First, because I have Namine' and I think I'm in love with her. Second; Axel, my best friend is in town, and he can help me deal with anything.

Third and by far the most important; Sora just threw an egg at the back of my head.

"You're going to pay!"

**-The End-**

**A/N Yes, my friends, THAT is the end of DD?. But fear not, there shall be a sequel called 'Rocky Relationships?'. It will be about how Sora and Roxas deal with their relationship situations, and where Riku has been this entire time. **

**Axel will have some romance of his own; and Roxamine' will face a tragedy. It will all happen…in the next installment of this series.**


End file.
